Rufus (Video Game)
Rufus is an original character and an antagonist who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three. He is a member of the New Frontier. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Rufus' life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he is married to Fern and had a daughter named Ida and that he owned a motorcycle. Post-Apocalypse Before the events of the game, Rufus along with family joined the New Frontier, allowing himself to be branded to prove his loyalty. Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" Rufus and his squad found Javier at a scrapyard. After Javier is knocked out, he wakes up finding himself in a truck being driven by Rufus. Rufus orders him to pretend to still be asleep, threatening to hurt him otherwise. Before they talk further, a tree collapses on to the road, causing Rufus to panic and crash the truck. Javier recovers first, grabbing the pistol from the dashboard as he exits the vehicle, Rufus doing likewise. He tries to run away only for Javier to call out to him. Rufus holds his hands up, with Javier either shooting him dead or letting him go (Determinant) and he then proceeds to run away into the woods. "Thicker Than Water" Rufus appears at the start of the episode if he was spared in the first episode. He is seen putting Javier and David in the quarantine room. Javier pleads for his help but Rufus sarcastically says the only help he is getting is not being shot. "From The Gallows" Rufus appears in the beginning of the episode if he was spared in the first episode, being taken care of by Eleanor as Fern is by his side. Having been bit, the process of reanimation has already begun with little effort to change it at this point, much to the grief of Fern. In an effort to keep him alive, she will desperately ask Javi to cut off his arm to keep the already widespread bite to corrupt him, and if Javi agrees to it, Rufus will quickly yet painfully die from blood loss. If Javi refuses however, after Fern calms down and refrains from shooting Javi and Kate, David will heartlessly break her arm and shoot Rufus in the head to prevent reanimation, killing him. A photo of Rufus is later seen on the memorial wall, the image depicting him sitting on a motorcycle before the outbreak started. Death (Ties That Bind - Part 1) ;Killed By *Javier García *Clementine (Indirectly Caused) As Rufus drives Javier to Richmond, he crashes his truck into a tree that suddenly falls onto the road. The truck veers off of the road and into a ditch, the crash giving Javier the opportunity to grab Rufus's gun. As Rufus attempts to escape, Javier shoots him in the back, killing him. After Rufus is killed, Clementine reveals that she had caused the tree to fall. Its possible that he turned and was put down by Max due to Max being the one to reveal that Javier shot Rufus. Death (From The Gallows) ;Killed By *Kate García (Indirectly Caused) *Zombies (Caused or Direct) Rufus is bitten on his arm by walkers, Eleanor stabilizes him as best she can for him to survive and it is coming to that he will not live. Fern pleads with Javier to amputate Rufus' arm in hopes that it will save him, Javier can choose to carry it out or leave him to have his final moments. Amputate His Arm *Javier García (Accidental, Alive) *David García (Zombified) Javier amputates Rufus' arm and he dies from the shock and loss of blood from the wound. Shortly after he reanimates, he is unceremoniously shot in the head by David. Leave Him Be *David García (Out of Mercy) David shoots Rufus in the head without a second thought, knowing he will die. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Rufus has killed: *Numerous count of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Fern is Rufus's wife, there also have a little girl, implying that they were together before the apocalypse. When Rufus is bitten, she pleaded for someone to cut his arm off to save him. When Rufus dies, she is completely devastated and blames Javier. Ida Ida is Rufus's daughter. If he was spared, in "From The Gallows", when Rufus is dying, deliriously begged his wife to find his daughter and make sure she was okay. Javier Garcia Rufus and Javier briefly interact with each other, after trying to escape Javier will have a choice to kill him. If he killed Rufus, Javier will show a guilt when he learns that he has a family. (Determinant) If Javier didn't kill Rufus (Determinant), he will encounter him again when he and David gets locked in a cell, he asks for his help, but Rufus angrily says the only help he's getting is not shooting him, showing they have a negative relationship. Javier later shows concern when he is bitten and can try to save him. He will be shocked at Rufus' demise at David's hands. David Garcia Rufus is one of David's men, trusting him to go out on runs. When Rufus is bitten, David wastes no time and kills him without remorse. If Javier killed Rufus in "Ties That Blind - Part 1", David is angered at Javier for shooting him, not knowing he had a family. Lonnie While not seen interact during the game, Lonnie and Rufus worked together along with another to go on supply run. Rufus is outraged and wanted to kill Javier just for knocking out Lonnie. Its unknown how Lonnie reacted to his death, or vice versa. Max Max is leader of small group of man, Rufus being one of then that head out on supplies run. Max trusts Rufus taking Javier back to New Richmond. If Rufus is killed, Max is angered at Javier for killing Rufus, saying he was just following orders to bring him in and wasn't gonna hurt him. Joan Joan is one of the leaders of New Frontier, it seems Joan doesn't trust Rufus much as she doesn't have him doing raids. Joan doesn't seem to care if Javier killed Rufus, but used as a excuse to kick Javier out.}} Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" *"Thicker Than Water" (Determinant) *"From The Gallows" (Alive, Determinant; Photograph) Trivia *Rufus (Determinant) is one of six characters confirmed to have outlived their children, the others being Kenny, Vernon, the stranger, Fern, David García, and Conrad. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:New Frontier Category:NPC Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Amputated Victims Category:Undeads Category:Notable Walkers